Atton Archrider
"If you learn something, then perhaps we both will" -Atton Archrider Biography Summary Early Life Atton Archrider was born a force sensitive, and was taken from home at the age of two. His parents loved him dearly, but know it was best. They tried their best to contact Atton every now and then. Atton trained his whole child life, and got a jedi master who is unknown. Midlife/ Becoming a Jedi Knight Atton's master died in the first battle of Geonosis, and Atton went on many adventures across the galaxy. Atton had completed his trials, and had completed all the training his master needed to give him, but he still wanted to help the Republic as much as he could. The only way that could be done, was by taking a student. Atton took on an apprentice named Jedi Mikati (Yes Jedi is his first name). After having Mikati as an apprentice, for about four months, Atton, and Mikati had a mission on Ryloth. A lost Jedi Droids kept on coming and landing on Ryloth, so Atton, and Mikati were scheduled to eliminate some droids. Mikati was almost killed hundreds of times. he was starting to forget things he learned, and was losing his connection to the force. Atton was devastated. Mikati quite the jedi order, and became a clone trooper volunteer, when he could no longer even lift a knife. This devastated Atton, and he felt as if he had failed the republic. His family tried to comfort him through letters because they couldn't meet him in person, but it was no use. Atton's Death Atton was so devastated that he felt he had failed the Republic, that he started becoming ill. Atton could still fight, and was even ranked within the top fifty Republic's best fighters. Atton was defeating droids, more and more viciously, as if this would help Mikati get his force connection back, or help the republic win the clone wars. Atton was getting more and more sick, and even more aggressive. Jedi's who worked with Atton said they felt he was turning over to the dark side. One day while him and his clone squad were under attack, a man in a golden Mandalorian suit, with a yellow lightsaber, stabbed Atton, from behind. Straight through the stomach. Atton fell over, luckily he died now as he hadn't turned into a sith yet, but was on the road to become one. Atton's whole entire squad was killed by this bounty hunter named Tomm Skywalker. Atton's Funeral Atton's body was retrieved by a clone unit, that looks for dead bodies for proper burial. Atton's body was then shipped to his family, who had a traditional Felucian funeral. After his family did their respects, the family was told by the Republic, that he was ranked the sixth best fighter the Republic had, so the family was given a large credit bonus, because Atton was not alive to receive it. Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Male Characters Category:Twi'leks